They Came from Another World
by AlliesWritingFanFiction
Summary: Their mission was simple: Fly into space, find every bit of Australium left, and go home. It's as simple as that. But for some reason, Merasmus thought it would be good to mess with the mercenaries by sending their spaceship flying into a whole different world as a way of revenge. Stuck, Team Fortress are forced to adapt to the new planet they had crashed onto.
1. The Fortress of Madness

**(Inside a forest somewhere on Remnant that I don't fucking know...basically, somewhere...)**

"LEARN HOW TO FIGHT, MAGGOTS!"

He slammed his Market Gardener into the face of the lunging beowolf.

"FOR YOU ARE JUST A BUNCH OF RAW MEATS!"

He then blasted his rockets from his Rocket Launcher towards the oncoming bigger-bodied ursa, sending the ursa flying into the air before it crashed into a tree.

However, he didn't see an ursa was slowly strolling up behind him. The ursa was 300 meters away from Soldier when it roared, alerting Soldier of its presence. Soldier turned towards the ursa and scowled more. He probably even growled at its sight.

"DO YOU WANT TO TASTE THE MIGHT OF AMERICA AS WELL?!"

The ursa let out a loud roar as a response. Soldier growled and gritted his teeth while putting back his Market Gardener in favor of bringing out his trusty Rocket Launcher.

"You think you can beat me, you communist bear? I have killed lots of raw meats before you! None of them stood a chance because AMERICA IS THE GREATEST!" Soldier loudly exclaimed while aiming his Rocket Launcher downwards towards the spot on the ground, right by his feet.

"COME AT ME, YOU PIECE OF COMMUNIST SCUM!"

Soldier then fired his Rocket Launcher onto the ground, sending himself into the air, all the while screaming his usual battle cry. The ursa also charged towards Soldier. Soldier then put back his Rocket Launcher and brought out his Market Gardener again. Nothing more could be said as Soldier and the ursa headed towards each other, as there was going to be a big clash of steel.

The clash of Soldier's Market Gardener and the ursa's claws, of course.

But for some reason, the clash never happened.

Just as Soldier was approximately 10 meters away from the ursa, the ursa suddenly burst into a cloud of blood and guts. Soldier didn't get to react in time as his whole body got covered with the blood and guts of the ursa. Soldier flinched at the blood spat onto his face and he crashed into the ground, face first.

"Haha! Take that, ye big pile o' shite!"

Soldier immediately brought his head back up as he listened to the very familiar voice of a certain Scotsman. He angrily growled and quickly used his hand to get rid of the blood and guts that got spat onto his face.

He looked around and then saw the main culprit that blew the ursa up.

"Damn you Scotsman! That was _my_ victim!"

The said Scotsman, also known as Demoman, snickered to himself. The demolition specialist smirked to himself.

"Yer not the only one that's get ta kill these dipshits, ye dingus!"

Soldier then started to angrily runt about the fact that Demoman stole his kill and continued to talk about how America is the greatest place to ever be...

But hey, nobody got time for that shit. Demoman knew it and ignored the ranting. Instead, he turned towards somewhere else when he heard fast stomping were going after him. He fired several grenades from his Grenade Launcher towards several boarbatusks that were trying to get their jaws onto him.

"Think yer eat'n me fer dinner? How 'bout ye eat this, ye load of shites! Hahaha!"

Demoman just laughed, watching as each of his grenades went off, killing all the boarbatusks while also having their guts and insides fly out.

"Kaaaa-boooooom! Haha-aw! Oy!"

Demoman didn't get to wholly laugh as a leg suddenly hopped onto his head. He looked up and managed to get a glimpse on the youngest (possibly) mercenary out of them all, Scout.

"Scout! Watch where yer goin'! That hurt!"

Scout was hopping around from one spot to the another while using his trusty Bat to smash the heads of the horde of ursa that were surrounding their team. As he hopped and latched onto a tree branch, he noticed Demoman in his sight.

"Hey there, cyclops! Sorry 'bout that! In a hurry! Gotta go!"

Scout then hopped away and pulled out his Scattergun, which he used to kill a bunch of beowolves that were trying to lunge at him, but miserably failed because of Scout's high agility skill and evasiveness.

"Hehe. Oh, man. Jeez. I've seen a yeti fight better than you. This is just a whole new level of embarrassing." Scout's mocking is definitely helping him in inflating his ego even more...

…but it definitely wasn't helping with the fact that an ursa was waiting to strike. As Scout stopped to drink his Crit-a-cola, the ursa then jumped out and launched itself towards the young mercenary.

Scout heard the roar, but it was already too late for him to run away. He dropped his Crit-a-cola and looked at the masked face of the ursa as it stared back into his eyes. Scout's life flashed before him for a few milliseconds before one thought came to his mind.

"I knew I should've gotten Miss Pauling a better date."

Scout then covered his head with his arms and closed his eyes, ready to accept both his fate and pain.

None of it ever came.

"Mmphmm!"

Scout popped one eye open. He recognized that muffled voice so much. He looked towards where the ursa was standing and found his arsonist friend was standing beside the ursa.

"Pyro?"

"Mphm."

The pyromaniac, a.k.a Pyro, gave him a muffled confirmation, presumably saying it _was_ Pyro.

Scout gave a nervous grin as he corrected his posture. It took him 10 seconds to remember what was happening to him in the first place.

"Hey, wait a minute...THAT BEAR WAS GOING TO EAT...me."

Scout looked towards the ursa and his fear went home when he saw that its head was nowhere to be found. As soon as Scout noticed that, blood started spurting out from the neck, showering Scout and Pyro with its blood.

Scout squirmed and his face turned into one that said, "This is disgusting."

"Ugh. What the Hell even happened?"

He then looked towards Pyro and found the Pyro was holding the head of the ursa in one hand, while the other held the Fire Axe.

He gave Pyro two thumbs up.

"Nice one, Pyro. That'll show that bear who's the greatest man to ever live." Scout said, obviously just trying to inflate his own ego even more.

"Mmmphmmphmm?"

"Huh?"

Scout didn't get what Pyro was trying to say. Pyro then lifted up the head high into the sky with their two hands, like that iconic (and memeful) scene from The Lion King. Scout could've sworn he heard some kind of tribal music was going around them.

"Pyro, just spit it out. What do you want?"

"Phmm..."

* * *

 **(Pyro's Land of Pyroland with the help of Pyrovision)**

"Phmm..."

"Come on, buddy. Don't let the little baby stop you."

In this new world of Pyroland, Pyro was instead holding a small teddy bear in their hands. The teddy was talking to the arsonist about Scout, obviously.

"Mphmmphmmmmmphm?"

"Pyro, just carry me with you. He's not going to be the one to stop you. He doesn't even know the concept of being free."

"Mphmm!"

"That's right, buddy! Now come on, Pyro, we are going to-...Pyro, what are you doing?"

* * *

 **(Back in the real world)**

Scout was clearly confused with Pyro. The arsonist was talking to the decapitated head of the ursa. It freaked the young mercenary out a bit. He became more freaked out when Pyro suddenly brought out the Flare Gun.

"Pyro, I don't know what's going on in your head there, but-Ahh!"

Scout barely managed to dodge a surprise attack from a lunging beowolf. He fell onto the ground quickly tried to get a hold onto his Bat. He gave a loud "Aha!" when he got the Bat.

He then turned to get up, but was forced to halt his attempt when the beowolf managed to jump onto him and pin him down.

"Oh, no no no no. Ya hear me? NO! Pyro! Little help here?!"

Scout turned towards the arsonist and found the Pyro was aiming the Flare Gun at the decapitated head.

"Pyro?"

* * *

 **(Back in Pyroland)**

"Oooooh, bubbles? You know so much, my friend!"

The teddy bear said as Pyro aimed the small and seemingly harmless bubble blower and watched as Pyro blow through the small hole.

* * *

 **(Back in the real world...)**

"Pyro! Shootin' heads with a flare gun is not helpin'! Help me!"

* * *

 **(Back in Pyroland...(wonder how many times I'm going to write like this..))**

"Huhuhu! Yippee! This is fun! See ya later, Pyro! I'm off to a new adventure to the next realm!"

The teddy bear was just screaming happily and excitedly as it floated with the bubble. Pyro gave the teddy bear one final wave as Pyro gave a small laugh.

"Mmphmphmmmphm!"

Pyro then turned towards the little baby Scout and found him snuggling with a cute dog.

"Mmmphmmm!"

Pyro then put their hands on their right cheek, as if to say, "It's so adorable."

But hey, we're not going around learning about Pyro's language, right? We're going around ruining a world by making shitty fanfictions and-You know what? Forget it. Let's move on with the story.

Where were we? Oh, right. Pyro saw small, flying Scout was getting snuggled by a seemingly cute dog.

Why 'seemingly'? Well, nothing in Pyroland makes sense unless you wear the Pyrovision goggles and I'm just talking for more words. So...

Anyway, Pyro jogged with a happy intent on hugging the dog. As soon as Pyro got close to the dog, Pyro then assaulted the dog with hugs, with the dog barking happily as a response.

But then again...

* * *

 **(Real world...(this means fuck it...))**

Scout could just sit there and watch with his mouth agape as he watched Pyro got the beowolf off of him and teared the beowolf apart with their bare hands.

It was nothing uncommon, really. They did this kind of shit back in Teufort as well.

When Pyro was finished with the beowolf, they looked at Scout.

Scout, having never actually got to talk to Pyro in a sense, decided to say something.

"Pyro, ya need help."

"Phmmmphm?"

"Uhh..."

As Scout started trailing off due to not knowing what to say, someone else decided to join in on the conversation.

"Are you two done with your little chat?"

"AHHH!"

Scout squealed when a new, yet familiar voice intervened. Instinctively, Scout dived into the arms of Pyro.

They then watched as a part of the environment slightly shifted, as if something, or someone, had been hiding in plain sight.

"Scout, I've seen you in battles. But that was just idiotic and cowardly."

Scout knew the man so well. He jumped off Pyro's arms, ready to talk to the man as the man deactivated his Cloak and Dagger.

"Go to Hell, Spy. Everyone knows you're the big coward. Ya always turn invisible when things turn ugly. And when we're the winning ones, that's when _you_ show back up."

Spy didn't say anything. Instead, he continued to smoke his cigarettes. He waited for Scout to continue with his rambling.

However, no more rambling came.

"Is that all? If it is-"

"Hohoho, you've no idea how much I have to say about you and your stupid little face and your way of killing everyone by backstabbing them and how-"

Spy jabbed a hand into Scout's solar plexus, causing the young Bostonian to lose his breath and fall down onto the ground.

"Now, if you are done, we still need to help the others."

Spy then pointed a finger at a direction. Scout, still trying to get his breath back, and Pyro looked off into the direction and found two more of their teammates were fighting a horde of ursa.

"Yo! Heavy! Medic!"

Scout somehow managed to get back up and waved a hand towards the well-known Heavy Weapons Guy, or simply Heavy, and the team's medical assistance, Medic.

The aforementioned two stopped firing their weapons for a few moments when they heard the call. They looked towards Scout's location.

"Scout, Spy and Pyro is alive!"

"It seems so, too, mein freund. Looks like not even zees creatures can put up a fight."

"Hahaha! You are right, Doctor! These babies should know better!"

Soon, Scout, Spy and Pyro went over to Heavy and Medic in order to help them defend themselves against the white-masked creatures.

Scout did a double jump and hit one of ursas with his Bat, knocking it down.

Spy skillfully dodged a strike attack from an ursa by sliding through the small space between its legs, allowing him to take it out from behind. Spy jumped onto the ursa's back and used his usual Knife to stab it into the ursa's neck, intending to decapitate it.

The ursa tried to get Spy by clawing on its neck. However, it was already too late as Spy sliced around the neck and finally got its head separated from the body.

Pyro had his Fire Axe out and jumped onto another ursa and jammed it into its head and into its skull, causing blood to sputter out like a mini-geyser. Pyro then tried pulling it out, but in their attempt, they managed to take the head off as well. Pyro then used a hand to get the head off of the Fire Axe.

Heavy fired his minigun as a defense against an oncoming horde of beowolves and boarbatusks, all the while laughing.

"You little babies should have never come! You should have stayed at home!"

Medic was using Medi-gun to make sure everyone was at their full health while they were fighting. However, since they were faced with minor injury, a lot of the time was spent making sure they were overhealed.

Soon, the horde slowed down, and no more of the creatures could be seen in their eyes. Scout looked over towards Heavy and Medic.

"Yo, Doc. Big guy. How're ya doing?"

"Vee are fine, Scout. Vee have been trying to keep out much of zees critters from getting to our shpaceship. Vee vill need to get out of zis forest and find help."

"Doctor is right. Is still not safe to be here." Heavy decided to intervene, still holding his trusty Minigun, or as he called it...'her'...by the name of Sasha, ready to attack if more of the creatures were to come.

"Say, have anyone seen-" Medic started, only to be interrupted by...

"And don't you ever think America is a weak country!"

An ursa suddenly crashed onto the ground with Soldier on its back. Soldier's Market Gardener was lodged in its back. Presumably, Soldier used the Market Gardener to torture the ursa while riding it to make sure it learned about America.

Soldier then looked over to his five other teammates. He then gave a salute to them.

"Privates! This will be the day where these meats will learn of the great country, the one and only, AMERICA! This will also be the day where everyone shall learn to never mess with the greatest soldier on Earth!"

Spy rolled his eyes. He knew Soldier more than ever to know the man can just go on and on about America.

"AAAAYYYEEEE!"

Demoman then suddenly crashed into the ground in front of them after he seemingly flew through the air.

"Demoman?"

Demoman, as a response, tried to get up. However, he failed to stand up correctly as one of his legs was broken in the crash. The Scotsman screamed in pain when he noticed the sudden surge of extremely painful pain.

"Medic!"

Medic then immediately got his Medi-gun out and healed Demoman of his leg. Demoman then corrected his posture while holding his Stickybomb Launcher.

"Thanks lad! Aye need'd that!"

"Demoman, what did you do?" Spy decided to ask Demoman, curious how he was injured in the first place.

"Aye tried ta launch meself into space with these grenades. It's not workin'."

"Obviously."

The whole group stayed silence when they noticed there still people missing.

"Where is Engineer and Sniper?" Heavy asked the group. Nobody responded.

"Vell, zis is bad. Vee vould need to go and find zem."

The group then almost walked when someone decided to jump down from a big branch of a giant tree.

"Nah, no need for that, mate. I'd been standin' up there for a long time. Didn't any of ya mate saw me earlier?"

Everyone shook their heads. Sniper let his arms went to his sides.

"Bloody Hell."

"Hey, at least you're alive. Say, is hardhat somewhere 'round here?" Scout asked, hoping to find the last member to complete the team once again.

"Well, I did hear a sentry was bein' built at the other side, but-"

"WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!"

For some reason, every time someone tried to talk, they would always be interrupted by someone else as an entrance. In this case, Sniper was interrupted by, guess who, Engineer.

Because no one else aside from Soldier and Demoman could send themselves flying into the air with the help of explosives.

But hey, Engineer managed to use his Wrangler to control his level 3 Sentry and fire rockets from his sentry to send him flying.

Engineer landed in a perfectly good manner, save for the mangled leg, while still having the Wrangler holstered in his hand.

"Howdy partner! I've been searching for ya ever since I got the sentry built on the other side of the forest to defend our spaceship. I'd thought ya already died by these...things." Engi said, clearly worried for his friends. He then gave a thumbs up towards Medic for getting to heal his leg with the Medi-gun in such a short notice.

"Guess what, Engi? If not even a yeti can kill us, then what use are these, huh?" Scout said, proudly implying that they had fought a yeti once.

"Sometimes I wonder what Merasmus even thinks when he does stuff like this..."

Spy looked up into the sky, and his vision continued into the darkness that is space.

"Gentlemen, do you remember our mission? Our mission was simple; find Australium and go home. However, it seems, gentlemen..."

Everyone looked at Spy as he then blew smoke out of his mouth, waiting for him to continue.

"...it seems...we are going to be stuck in this brave new world for a long time. So, here is a new mission; show the inhabitants of this planet what we are capable of! For we are Team Fortress!"

The team of mercenaries cheered out loud to express their explosive feelings of being the greatest team of mercenaries on Earth:

 **Team Fortress**.

* * *

 **This fanfiction is the result of playing too much TF2 non-stop. I'm not proud. Shut up. I need to find something better to do.**

 **But hey, a man's gotta do what he can. And he will.**

 **If you're wondering about my Steam profile, its: 'AlliesRandomizedGuy aka Mr.G' with a poorly drawn picture of Killer Que-wait, Duwang Queen, that's what I meant to say. If you're interested, befriend me!  
**

 **I know, this seems like a great waste of time to be writing this, but would you rather play TF2 much more than writing fanfictions?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...wait. I still have a lot of fanfictions to be updated...**

 **...welp, off to the unknown until the start of December!**

 **Yep! I'm going to be off until December comes, which is going to be the day where I will never have to face school ever again!**

 **And then some of you say, "But dude, even during school times, you neglected your other works."**

 **I know, and you know why? School. It's as simple as that.**

 **And you know what, see you later, and have a good screwing.**


	2. Before the Team

**A/N: The whole chapter alone, minus the author's notes, is over 4000 words. This is single-handedly the most words I'll ever write for a chapter.**

* * *

A celebration is a celebration. Even when you've won for a few seconds. Even Team Fortress knew that.

But then again, what's a use of a celebration if you're still having a bunch of problems that just don't make sense, am I right? Even Team Fortress knew that.

"Gentlemen. May I have your attention, please?" Spy's words intervened the brief celebration that was briefly held to briefly celebrate themselves as the greatest mercenaries Earth has ever known, Team Fortress.

The other eight members turned to look towards the Frenchman as he looked at his disguise kit to get a new cigarette.

"I know this will be a bit...intriguing to be said..." Spy trailed off, lighting up his newly-picked cigarette and smoking it. The other mercs looked at him, waiting for him to continue his words.

However, one particular American wasn't calm enough.

"Private! Say what you have to say before I become the one to shove a shovel into your mouth so you can't talk! If that is to happen, I can make sure America sees me as the greatest one man army the world will ever see! Because I managed to get a cowardly French-"

Spy didn't bother to say anything and only stared at Soldier during his first sentence.

He rolled his eyes at the patriotic American's second sentence.

By the time the third sentence arrived, he had walked over to Soldier and slapped him, causing Soldier to get out of his egotistical demeanor.

"Mister Doe. I will not tolerate any kind of egotistical statements be stated around my area. So please, be polite."

Soldier looked at him, ready to give another egotistical statement. But he then decided against it and fixed his helmet instead.

"Yo, Spy. Make it quick, will ya?"

Spy shot a glare towards the young Bostonian behind him; Scout. Scout looked a bit surprised and intimidated, but he knew Spy would be capable of giving the scariest death glare, so he acted as if the glare didn't mean anything.

"Yeah, yeah, take ya time. I'll be listenin'."

Scout then leaned on a tree after saying that. Spy's glare didn't left the Boston kid for a few more seconds before he turned back towards his other comrades.

"As I was saying...we will have to be more...tolerable...if we are to use our means of talking to get through the inhabitants. Even if it means getting ourselves killed."

Spy's words never made any of them shiver, except one.

"Woah! Woah! Are you serious right now? We've gotten our asses all the way here and you suggest we get ourselves killed? 'Gentleman', my ass!"

Spy's eye twitched as he watched the young Bostonian kid ranted on his words, annoying him to no end. It felt like he could just take his Revolver and shoot the kid in the head...

Actually, he might as well do that. No one likes hearing annoying ranting in the middle of a sunny day.

But then again, being a 'gentleman' he is, he just left Scout be. Spy decided to shake his head instead. He then smoked his cigarette again while thinking of another thing to do.

His mind was interrupted when Engineer decided to speak up.

"So, uh...what do we do now?" The man from Texas asked as he took a look at his Widowmaker, inspecting it for any damage.

"We get out of this forest." Spy simply said.

"What 'bout our weapons?"

Spy turned towards the Texan.

"Is your Sentry still running?"

"I think so. We might have a few more minutes before it goes out." Engineer said as checked his PDA for the status of his buildings.

"Good. Gentlemen, let's go to the spaceship and get our weapons."

Team Fortress then went on to find their spaceship to get their weapons back.

As they trekked through the forest, someone kept their eyes peeled on them, presumably intrigued by the action of the mercenaries of Mann Co.

* * *

 **(Somewhere, some other place, at the same time...)**

"Now, that was intriguing, to say the least. These so-called, 'aliens', really seem to know to communicate like us humans. Don't you think so, Ironwood?"

"Forget about trying to take them in, Ozpin. I'll make sure they surrender themselves and their weapons to our army force. Did you see the way they killed those Grimm? It's our only way to keep the people safe."

"And what are you going to do about these 'aliens'?"

"We'll send their weapons to be examined, of course! As for the aliens themselves...they'll be kept at a research facility to be dissected."

"How are you going to those errands done?"

"That...will be a question I'm not answering."

"I'm guessing you have gotten some Paladins deployed in front of the forest."

"..."

"Thought so."

* * *

 **(In the Forest)**

Back in the forest, Team Fortress had managed to find their way back to the spaceship. The Sentry Gun that was built on the spaceship seemed to have self-destructed by itself.

"Well, I'll be damned. The Sentry managed to keep the creatures out, boys." Engineer said as he looked at the pieces of his destroyed Sentry Gun.

"Looks like we got here lucky. Let's kill the bloody wankers if there are still some alive."

"Aye. Sniper's right. These shit'eads 'ave ta learn they just can't eat our 'eads off!"

"Yeah! You got that right, cyclops!"

"Why I ought to get their meats and eat them in front of their own species! I'll show them how to truly eat another species! I'll cook them and turn them into a very American-styled cuisine!"

"Vee might as vell capture one and examine it. Ooh! probably zissect it too. I'm very fascinated in zees skull-vearing creatures."

"They little babies should have known better than to kill us! They are real fools!"

"Mmmpphhmmmphmmph!"

Spy just stared as his team members have their little monologues to themselves. He couldn't help but smile as he remembered the first time they met each other.

 _'I've wondered how many years it has been...'_

* * *

 **(Somewhere in Badlands, New Mexico, 1968)**

The year was 1968. Nine men arrived in front of a big building after presumably called by its owner to do some, 'dirty work', for the company.

The youngest one of the nine looked at the others before him. The others also looked at each other, seemingly wanting to know their identities and reasons for being there.

"Let me guess...we got called to fight for this company. Tell me I'm right. I could've stayed home if I wasn't." The young individual said as he checked the building out. He seemed to have come from somewhere in Boston, looking at his way of talking, at least. He also seemed to be the youngest of the nine.

"Oui. I can safely say so, to be honest. Why else would this industry even recruit nine seemingly capable strangers?" Another man said, this time with accent showing his seemingly place of origin: France.

"IS THAT FRENCH I HEAR?! COME AT ME YOU COMMUNIST SCUM!" Another individual sounded, a man with a somewhat eyes-covering helmet, with accent showing he was also somewhere from a part in America. He then screamed what seemed to be a battle cry before trying to charge the thin man with the French accent, but failed as the bigger-bodied of the nine caught him in the air.

"We use strength in battles! No fight outside war!" The bigger-bodied man, seemingly from Russian, judging by the way he said those words, held the American man back from attacking the Frenchman.

"Shut your mouth up! You are halting the process of eradicating communists from the face of Earth and the great America! Everything I have done! It is for America!" The soldier-esque American man exclaimed, struggling to get his limbs lose from the big Russian man.

"I fear ze big man is correct. Vee are here because vee are to be ze mercenaries for zis company. Let zer be teamwork." The individual said, with his words seemed to be filled with accent from Germany.

"A GERMAN?! AS WELL?! LET MY LIMBS OFF SO I CAN TEAR THIS GERMAN COMMUNIST APART!"

The German and the French internally shook their heads at the American man, wondering the type of past the American had. Someone then nudged the German on the shoulder, prompting the German to turn around.

"Aye lad. These people ain't listenin' to ya. They're te full of themselves. Ya might 'ave a bet'er chance at herd'in' sheeps than talkin' to these...shit'eads." The man's words towards the man from Germany seemed to be heavily consisted of accent of the people of Scotland. He seemed to be wearing an eye-patch on his left eye as well.

"Mmmphmmphmm?" Another one spoke...well, 'spoke', with muffled voice coming from behind their gas mask. No one seemed wanting to ask what's with the gas mask, seemingly not wanting to know their look.

"I know. It's not good." The Scotsman replied towards the person with the gas mask, for some reason knowing the muffled words that came from behind it.

"Say what you want, mate. I had to convince my parents I'm here to be a paid worker and not some on-the-run crazed gunman. Bloody wankers..." The man's words made it seem like he was somewhere from Australia, although his look could be saying something else.

Out of all the nine people, one of them stayed still, looking up at the giant sign that read, 'Mann Co.'

He took off his construction helmet and held it at his chest.

"Grandfather, I've made it. It seems the tradition will continue." He then put his helmet back on. He then looked at the blueprints that he had brought with him. His mind starting to be filled with various types of thoughts. But those thoughts got thrown out when someone decided to voice their thought instead.

"Say..."

The others looked at the young Bostonian.

"...where's that numbhead that called us?"

Silence took over the nine strangers as they wondered the same thing.

Where was the person that called them?

"SAXTON HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALE!"

A booming voice then thundered across the sky as someone dropped themselves from the roof of the building, startling the strangers, alerting them of his presence. There was only one man who could do that voice...

"Dear God..."

"You've got to be kiddin' me..."

"Now that. Is very high."

"That's not good!"

"Bloody Hell..."

"Mmphmm?"

"Well, ain't that a sight..."

"Vell, one interesting man, he is..."

"Oh, merde..."

The nine newcomers looked up as they watched a shirtless man with a lot of muscles crashed onto an area in front of them, creating a enormous crater that would take a lot more than a man to make.

The nine people were surprised by the sudden appearance, of course! No sane man would just drop themselves from a very high spot in the air and land in front of a bunch of people just to introduce themselves.

But then again, it's Saxton Hale. What kind of argument are you looking for?

"Hey there, boys! I've been waitin' for ya since forever! Come on in! Don't be shy! Welcome to your first day as the mercenaries for Mann Co.! The place where we sell products and get in fights!"

He then held a hand to his chest.

"The name's Saxton Hale, by the way. Nice to meet ya. Also, thanks! For wearin' the outfits we gave ya! They were made especially for you people only! Be grateful, will ya?"

The Australian muscle, Saxton Hale, lead them into the giant building, taking them to his office.

The nine individuals looked around the establishment as they were being lead by Saxton Hale, who seemed really proud of all the things he had achieved in his lifetime.

However, no one really dared to question it.

Long story short, they arrived at his office. Inside the office, there were a bunch of furniture being situated around. In front of Saxton's desk stood a young woman.

"Boys, this here's Miss Pauling. She will be your guide throughout your years here at Mann Co., showing ya how things work around here with my rules."

The young Bostonian then whistled at her.

"Yo, girl. How are ya? The name's-"

He didn't get to say anything as the Frenchman suddenly shushed him by covering his mouth with his gloved hand.

"Kid, were you told not to reveal your name until its time?"

The young man struggled to get words out, so he just nodded instead.

"Then do as you are told. Our names are not to be known by any of us until time comes."

The others looked at each other. They remembered the mail that was sent along with a package, saying they should never reveal their identities to anyone. One other thing the mail said was the nickname given to each of them.

"So guys. Hi. I'm Miss Pauling. First thing first, classify your positions. The nicknames we gave you." Miss Pauling said, hoping the nine individuals remember their given nicknames.

The Bostonian kid went first. "I'm the Scout. As simple as that. Also, I'm very cool. Mind calling me later?"

He then gave a wink towards Miss Pauling, only for it to be ignored as Miss Pauling didn't even react. Scout gave a nervous, yet confident laugh.

The person with the gas mask walked forward. "Mmphmmmphmmphmmm! Phmmphmphmm!"

Everyone's mind went all around, trying their hard to decipher whatever the Hell the person with the gas mask just mumbled towards them. Miss Pauling then said, "The Pyro, everyone." Everyone then went, "Ah."

The American man then went next. "I am the Soldier! I am the one that will rip any maggots apart if they ever prevent me from accomplishing my missions! Because I am an American soldier! And America as the place where all the greatest soldiers come from!"

Everyone stared at Soldier after he let out his brief, yet tedious speech. But none of them went to say anything towards him.

The next one was the Scotsman. "I'm te one and only! Demoman! An expert on bombs and grenades! No Scot'man 'ave reached me level! Remember that, lads!"

The Russian was the next to talk. "I am Heavy Weapons Guy. Will gladly kill any little babies who dare fight."

The man with the construction helmet went next. "I'm the Engineer y'all. I guess we're partners then, right?" His accent suggested he was somewhere from America as well. Texas, to be exact.

The German man was next. "I am ze Medic. I've covered a lot of blood losses and cold corpses. Zis job is no problem."

The faux-Australian man was the next one to speak. "I got the nickname, 'Sniper'. Did ya really choose me for this? 'Cause I'm in. If it means gettin' myself paid."

The Frenchman was the last one in the line to introduce himself to the team. "It seems I'm the one you will know as Spy. I have a lot of experiences with assassinations, using disguises and knives to stab people in the back."

Saxton Hale then clapped his hands and laughed wholeheartedly. Everyone looked at him funny.

"I knew Redmond made some right choices hirin' you boys! He made such fine decision after all."

At the mention of the name, 'Redmond', the nine recruits became confused.

"Hold up. We're not workin' for you?" Scout asked.

Saxton Hale shook his head.

"Nah. Y'all be workin' as mercenaries for R.E.D. Redmond owns that side of . He asked for mercenaries, just like ol' times. Why else would you boys wear red?"

The nine recruits then just realized that they wore different types of outfits, but had the same color, showing the side they were put on.

Saxton Hale then clapped his hands to get everyone's attentions.

"Well then. Chop chop! Go and fight them like a group of bad boys! The R.E.D base is just a few kilometers to the right of this building."

Miss Pauling then went to the office door.

"Come on, Team Fortress. We're going."

Soon, everyone was walking towards a building that was somewhat the same size of the building they resided at a few minutes earlier. The differences were; it was colored red and it had different architectural design from .

When they arrived at the R.E.D base, Miss Pauling lead them into a small room. The room seemed to be a plainly-colored room, with the exception of there being a giant 'R.E.D' sign on one of the walls. Its tagline was, 'Reliable Excavation & Demolition'.

Miss Pauling opened a cabinet that was situated in the middle of a wall. The nine mercenaries' mouths went agape as they looked inside the cabinet.

"Now that. Is a load of guns." Scout simply stated.

"Bloody Hell..." Sniper trailed off.

"Everyone, these will be your weapons." Miss Pauling said before continuing on to give the mercenaries their weapons.

Scout was given a Scattergun, a Pistol, and a Bat.

"Heck yeah! Let's cave in some skulls with these!"

Soldier was given a Rocket Launcher, a Shotgun, and a Shovel.

"With these weapons, I will show America that they have given born to one of the greatest soldiers the world will ever see. Nothing will stop me in my way when I go to get rid of those damn communists!"

Pyro was given a Flamethrower, a Shotgun, and a Fire Axe.

"Mmphmm. Phmmphmphmm."

Demoman was given a Grenade Launcher, a Stickybomb Launcher, and a Bottle. He looked at the bottle in his hand for a few seconds before realizing the bottle was still full.

"Aye! Thanks fer the drink! I'll blow some dipshits fer ye!"

Heavy was given a Minigun, a Shotgun, and nothing else. He then thought of using his own fists as his melee weapons.

"I will use fists to beat little babies into more little pulps!"

Engineer was given a Shotgun, a Pistol, a Wrench, a Construction PDA and a Demolition PDA. He took a long look at the Wrench and the PDAs.

"Well, grandfather. I've studied enough to know how to build myself an arm. I will not let you down."

Medic was given a Syringe Gun, a Medigun, and a Bonesaw.

"Haha! Zees veapons are fantastic! Zey vill come in handy vhen I sink my Bonesaw into their skeletons and organs!"

Sniper was given a Sniper Rifle, an SMG (or a Sub-Machine Gun, whichever you prefer), and a Kukri.

"I'm no good hunter in the wild, but this'll do."

Spy was given a Revolver, an Invis-watch, a Knife, a Sapper, and a Disguise Kit.

"These things are...typical. Very typical indeed. Yet also useful."

Miss Pauling then faked a loud cough to get everyone's attention.

"Guys, these weapons are property of Mann Co., so don't lose them, because you're holding onto them for a very long time." She explained, with the mercenaries nodding to her words.

 ** _"THE ROUND STARTS IN FIVE MINUTES!"_**

Eveyone looked towards the speaker that was situated at the corner of the ceiling.

"Well, guys, it's time."

Soon, Team Fortress found themselves fighting against their blue-colored counterparts, Builders League United, or B.L.U for short.

It was one of the most mysterious, intriguing, yet so memorable moments, those times.

* * *

 **(The Forest, Modern time)**

Spy then opened his eyes again. He thought his earlier thoughts might have caused time to move on its own, leaving him alone. However, he then realized he was still in the same spot. His teammates were still having their monologues with each other. None of them seemed to realize Spy was in a very deep thought.

"Time never syncs up well, I suppose." He then breathed out another puff of smoke.

"Spy!"

Spy then looked for the source of the voice and found Engineer digging around in their crashed spaceship.

"Do you need something?"

"I've been tryin' to get my tools to try and fix the damned spaceship, but the toolbox's locked in the spare parts compartment. The key might've been lost during the crash. Can you unlock it?"

Engineer then moved out of the way to let Spy have a look at the locked compartment. He then took out two thin pieces of metal, assumed to be lock pick.

Engineer watched as Spy fibbed around with the lock on the compartment, trying his hard to get it unlocked.

It must've been 1 solid minute before a small 'Click' was heard. Engineer looked over Spy's shoulder as the Frenchman opened the compartment.

"Thanks, partner. Now I can finally get to work. What do you think needs fixin' here?"

Spy then looked around the interior of the spaceship, searching for any sign of damage. Engineer also joined in a few seconds later.

However, after looking around for about 5 minutes, nothing managed to come out of the shadows.

"Doesn't seem like it needs a lot of fixin'. What d'you think?" Engineer asked, setting his toolbox on the ground.

"When we got out of that black hole, it seems the spaceship survived everything that could've caused damage." Spy replied.

"So, what now?" Engineer asked more as he looked inside his tool box.

"Check the engine. If we are in danger again, we will get out as soon as possible." Spy answered, looking at the control panel that was situated at the cockpit for the pilot to use.

"I'll work on it."

Engineer then went outside to check on the engines of the spaceship, leaving Spy alone inside the spaceship.

Remembering the thing he had said earlier, he then went to find the other weapons for the other comrades. He went to a bunch of big backpacks, stacked together to form a giant backpack pyramid, considering that the spaceship was not that huge on the inside.

Spy looked at the backpacks and noticed some of them were missing.

"Let's see. Scout had already taken his weapons. Soldier had taken his too. I had taken mine. Pyro also got one already. Engineer also already got his. That leaves Heavy, Demoman, Medic and Sniper."

Spy then grabbed the remaining backpacks and went outside to get to his other comrades. He wasn't expecting to see everyone doing their own things, finally deciding to leave their little monologues alone.

"Gentlemen, please. There are still some of you who had not taken their weapons."

Spy threw Heavy's backpack towards the aforementioned Russian man, who seemingly was picking some flowers from the ground. He caught the backpack with his free hand before giving a wide smile.

Next, Spy threw Medic's backpack towards the German, who was examining the blood on his Bonesaw since he managed to get a hit on one of the creatures. He managed to catch his backpack while still deeply looking at his bloodied melee weapon.

The next backpack to be thrown was Demoman's. Demoman was busy talking his cursed Eyelander. Demoman made it clear that his Eyelander was to stay with him 24/7, so it was not put in his backpack. The Eyelander told the Scotsman to look behind him. The Scotsman did and was met with his heavy backpack into his face. He grumbled something inaudible (possibly cusses) towards his Eyelander.

Spy internally shook his head before finally throwing the last backpack towards Sniper. Sniper was checking his Kukri out while wondering about something inside his head. He then grabbed his Sniper Rifle and held it out to catch the oncoming backpack just because.

"Gentlemen, get yourselves up. We will get ourselves out of here."

"Get out of here? Is it even safe? Those things might be waitin' to eat our asses!" Scout exclaimed, fuming.

"You are more than welcomed to stay here and watch Engineer do his work. I would like to go around, get more information on where we are right now. Is anyone coming? Or are you staying?" Spy asked, openly inviting anyone to join him. He wouldn't mind if no one wanted to.

Sniper raised his hand. "I'll come with ya."

Demoman also raised his hand. "Me too, lad!"

Pyro raised a hand too. "Phmmm."

Soldier and Medic raised their hands at the same time.

"I will follow. But it's just to make sure you're not running away like a coward."

"Ja. I want to try and capture one of zem alive. Zey vould be very unusual shpecimen."

Spy looked towards Scout, who seemed to be either fuming or conflicted.

One side of Scout's mind said he shouldn't follow them, since it might be a boring adventure throughout a thick forest. One other side suggested Scout should follow along, since watching Engineer working wouldn't be a great entertainment in any value.

In the end, Scout had to decide.

"Fine! I'll go too! But just to not make myself die from boredom." Hearing Scout's words, Spy gave a small laugh. Scout got pretty irritated, but he didn't want to be fuming all the time, so he chose to keep his anger for a longer course of time instead.

Spy then looked for Heavy and found the Russian walking towards the spaceship. Heavy noticed Spy looking at him.

"I will help Engineer fix spaceship." Heavy simply stated before continuing to go towards the spaceship. The Frenchman turned back towards his six companions after listening to Heavy's words.

"Good. Now, let us go."

Soon, they trekked through the forest to try and find a way out so they could find help.

However, they knew the chances are slim, since they are very unfamiliar with the new planet, let alone the forest.

They knew they would have to rely on luck to find a way out of the damned forest.

Heck, they knew they would have to rely on luck to even be alive at all.

* * *

 **(Somewhere...)**

"Looks like some of them are coming."

"I'll get my troops to prepare the Paladins."

"Are you sure, General? You'll still deploy the Paladins?"

"Of course I have to! Those people are dangerous! You heard them! They are mercenaries! I'm not showing mercy to some mercenaries!"

"Suit yourself."

* * *

 **Well, it's been almost 4 weeks. I've been trying to update the other stories. But when you have about, oh I don't know, 10 undisturbed stories that are still due to be updated, it's really hard.**

 **The best thing I could do is made a few drafts and take my time to fix anything wrong with the drafts. This chapter took a long time because I don't know how to make it progress, since all my stories are practically filled with fillers.**

 **I hope you can be calm while I also try to update A Threat Upon Remnant and Two Doctors on Remnant.**

 **For now, this chapter has, by far, taken the longest of my time.**

 **See ya!**

 **P.S: I finally upgraded my TF2 to Premium! Finally!**

 **P.S.S: I also bought a bunch of new games since my school days are practically over. Now I can play games while thinking of what to do during my break.**

 **P.S.S.S: My Steam is AlliesRandomizedGuy aka Mr. G. My other social media accounts? Not now.**


End file.
